<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad But Still Better Than The Live Action by cherryc0ck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604273">Bad But Still Better Than The Live Action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryc0ck/pseuds/cherryc0ck'>cherryc0ck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazing anime fight scene, Crack, Emo Zuko lmao, Epic, Joke fic but not funny, Nya~, awesome anime ending, did I mention it is very swag, fuckin uhhhhhhh, i wrote this while i was high, very swag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryc0ck/pseuds/cherryc0ck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for the boys with the booming system<br/>Top down, AC with the cooler system<br/>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<br/>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yo mama - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad But Still Better Than The Live Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy besties I wrote this silly thing and I thight i would post it 😸 ALSO GO READ MY AWESOME AMAZING MASTERPIECE THAT IS THW SID X DIEGO ICE AGE FANFIC IT IS BETTER THAN ANY OTHER PIECE OF LITERATURE EVER!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhhhhhhhhh *fuckin iwklel rldlekeoekkekeke rawrs and falls down stairs cutely*</p><p> </p><p>Toph was like REALLY bored of these nappy headed hoes so like she was just like “fuck.” And laughed because it was funny.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sighed like Nickocado Advacado, and rolled his eyes dramatically like an iconic #redditor. “You Know Toph, I used to be like you. I used to simply say ‘fuck’ and think it funny. But u know, there is so much more to humor than silly and immature jokes such as ‘fuck funny’. With my genius intellect , I shall explain to u what GOOD humor is. Nicki Minaj is like REALLY funny 😼. But like, I want to soak you in to sophisticated humor before you can advacne. My favorite example of superior, supah cool humor is the classi c ‘why did the chicken cross the playground? To get to the other slide’ joke. You see, this is funny due to the twist. Everyone knows the overused joke ‘why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side.’ So, by doing a clever-play-on-words, it creates an interesting effect. A pun within a joke, quite a compelling joke. Instead of the chicken crossing the road, he crosses a playground. Then, the joke takes a clever turn by replacing the word ‘side’ with ‘slide’. It subverts the listener’s expectations, and therefor is funny. See how clever and awamzinf that was? Don’t you think mature jokes like that are much better and more satisfying than ‘fuck’? Here Toph, I will use my amazing intelligent awesome brian to set u up for a clever, well written joke. Why do teddy bears never eat?”</p><p> </p><p>at this point Toph literally couldn’t give less of a shit about what this annoying ass bitch was saying so like the #girlboss she is she just put up her middle finger and said “fuck” lmao.</p><p> </p><p>This made Somka scream like an kawaii anime girl “omg Toph no!!!! 😿~”</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes luv.” Zuko suddenly said, throwing his fake ass goth black emo acrylic nine inch nails in the air. “This is getting so embarrassing to watch” he sighed a little emo sigh and like yeah 💔</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up u stuoid bitch nobody was talking to u!!!! 🙄💅” Sokka said he really mad</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but havw u guys listened to this amazing 3OH!3 song it is really good and awesomelee and ye swag. Also did u guys check out that amazing sid x diego Ice Age fanfic AO3 user cherryc0ck made? It’s literally the best piece of literature ever and I cried five and laughed times and like I never cry or laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooh was like “omg I fucking hate you two.” But then.....</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kittens~”</p><p> </p><p>OH NO!!!!!! It was w w w w we w wW wwwww w a wa was Gerard Way, famous lead singer of emo band my chemical romance. If u already know the unfunny running joke u know what happens next.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko is all like happy because Gerard kun is actually his,,,,his senpai. He has looked up to him for so long and he listens to My Chemical Romance everynifhr so when he saw Geraged he went full ballistic awooga mode like a stupid dumb emo kid “OMG GYAAAAAAAAAAISKEKDKDKDKDYAAAAAAAAAAHHJDKDKDKDKISIS RAWR XD” *and he explode and dies* but then Gerard bring him back life?????? 🙀🙀🙀</p><p> </p><p>But Zuko is a dramatic ass little hoe so he says “aw fuck I’m going into yet another angsty coma”. So he does and that when GERARD WAY REVEALS HIS TRUE INTENTION FROM ALL ALONG!!!!!! He snatches the stupid awful horrible goth kid and laughs evilly because he is EVIL “mwahahahahaha I wanted to steal him from da start!!!! I will murder this raging dumbass twink if u don’t catch me!!!1!!!” And he does a catty snap and BOOM da body gone 😼</p><p> </p><p>“OMG NOOOO HE HAD LIKE A GIRFRIEND AND WAS GONNA HAVW A KID ISIWJEKEKDKENEKEKEKE WHY WOULD U DO RHIS 😾😾😾😿😿😿” sokk a screams because he is angry.</p><p> </p><p>“HAHAHAHAHA BECAUSE SOCIETY HAS DONE THIS TO ME! I HEAVILY RELATEBTO JOKER!!!! NOW IF U WANT UR SASSY EMO FRIEND BAXK MEET ME AT THE SWAGGER MOUTIAN!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Omg bring it on hoe smh 🙄😼💅”</p><p> </p><p>“OKAY DEAL. BE THERE AT THREE O COCK SHARP BECAUSE IM GOING TO MAKE GARLIC HREAD BEFORE AND I DONT WANT U TO WALK IN ON THAT!!!”’</p><p> </p><p>Solka smirked, finally happy that it was his time to shine. “Ugh FINALLY time to be the supah hot, supah flie Nicki Minaj wannabe that saves da day!!! 😼😻”</p><p> </p><p>But then he realize that Zuko’s gothness overpowered him like hundreds of times, so his senpai’s gothness was bound to be EVEN STRONGER! GAHHHHHH fuck there was no way he could take gerard way on alone! So he knew what he needed to do 😌.</p><p> </p><p>“Where r my earth kingdom shawties at? 😽”</p><p> </p><p>Then Ozai walked over for some reason with a “daddy’s little princess 🖤” shirt?</p><p> </p><p>“Wtf ur not Suki OR Toph grrrrrrr 😾.” Somka barred his shwag teeth for the intimidation factor.</p><p> </p><p>“🎤sawarasenai🤤kimi😸wa⛓shoujo👻na💅no?✨böKù🌸Wâ🧚ÿARiçHiñ🤴BįCChī😾ńO😩oSû🚣Dà🎉YO💦” Ozai sang</p><p> </p><p>Sokka pulled out a gun and shot that annoying bitch in the royal ballsack. “Ew fucking gross. Ozai is a fujoshi???? Ugh disgusting #cancelled 🙄🙄🙄🙄.” He rolled his eyes if u couldn’t tell btw, “oh! Also I’m supposed to be the OMLY character that has emojis in their dialogue soooo like you need to gtfo with that horse shit 🙄💅.”</p><p> </p><p>Anywayz like he OBVIOUSLY found Suki and Toph and so they set off on an adventure to Shwagger Mountian!!!</p><p> </p><p>*instert a bunch of mountain exploring and 80’s montage music pow osiwwkososo soowwolwpwpwlwl Cock and ball torture (CBT) is a sexual activity involving application of pain or constriction to the male genitals. This may involve directly painful activities, such as wax play, genital spanking, squeezing, ball-busting, genital flogging, urethral play, tickle torture, erotic electrostimulation or even kicking.[1] The recipient of such activities may receive direct physical pleasure via masochism, or emotional pleasure through erotic humiliation, or knowledge that the play is pleasing to a sadistic dominant. Many of these practices carry significant health risks.*</p><p> </p><p>So like once he got to the top he saw Gerard kun, menacingly standing there....MENACINGLY. Sokka scoffed, rolling up his sleebes. “Omg u!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>They have an epic anime battle with a lot of punching and kicking and punching. But...Gerard’s emo swagger of a was too much to handle,,,, he was loosing.</p><p> </p><p>“NOOOO SOLLA REMEBER UR FRIENDS!” Suki screamed</p><p> </p><p>And Toph was like “Yeah and remeber if you don’t win this I will crush your tailbone with a 50 yard rock pole.”</p><p> </p><p>With the sudden power of magical friendship, he totally HAD A TRANSFORMATION!!! AND JR TOTALLY WASNT BECAUSE HE VALUED HIS TAILBONE! But yeah he started to transform Sailor Moon style and became a kawaii super powerful nyan cat girl sailor guardian super sayan ninga from the leaf village. Sokka panted.</p><p> </p><p>“NANI?! WHATIA FHIS ?!?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is....the power of...friendship! And u totally wouldn’t know that because U never had any friends Haha 😼.”</p><p> </p><p>“GYAHHHH NOOOO MY FEELINGS” honestly Gerard Way wanted to cum right on the spot, but this fic is rated like teen or something so he couldn’t. Also his name was not Shane Dawson or Hisoka, so he had no reason to chm. Anywayz, he laughed Emily evily because while he panted, “HAGAHAHA ITS GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO TAKE ME DOWN!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sighed, “ah....it seems I have to pull out my....final move....”</p><p> </p><p>Suki gasped, “omg Sokka-“</p><p> </p><p>Toph was like freaking the fuck out “BITCH DONT DO IT-“</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>Sokka took a deeep breathe, getting ready for the climax of his ultimate power...</p><p> </p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>“Take your medication, Roman</p><p>Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay</p><p>You need to know your station, Roman</p><p>Some alterations on your clothes and your brain</p><p>Take a little break, little break from your silencing</p><p>There is so much you can take, you can take</p><p>I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holiday</p><p>You done, you tired? You suck at life?</p><p>You don't want a round three? You done suffered twice</p><p>Worship the queen and you might get passed</p><p>Keep it real, these bitches couldn't wipe my ass</p><p>Anyway, stylist, go get Bvlgari</p><p>I am the ultimate Svengali</p><p>These bitches can't even spell that</p><p>You, you hoes buggin', repel that</p><p>Let me tell you this, sister</p><p>I am, I am colder than a blister</p><p>Cause my flow's so sick and I'm a lunatic</p><p>And this can't be cured with no Elixir</p><p>Cause y'all know who the fuck, what the fuck I do</p><p>I done put the pressure to every thug I knew</p><p>Quack quack to a duck and a chicken too</p><p>Put the hyena in a freakin' zoo</p><p>Take your medication, Roman</p><p>Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay</p><p>You need to know your station, Roman</p><p>Some alterations on your clothes and your brain</p><p>Take a little break, little break from your sovereignty</p><p>There is so much you can take, you can take</p><p>I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holiday</p><p>Bitch, twitch, bitch!</p><p>Motherfucking right, this is World War 6</p><p>This right here is gonna make a bitch die</p><p>And this right here is gonna make a bitch cry</p><p>And if we being honest I am such a great guy</p><p>And this what I do when a bitch breaks flock</p><p>Nya nya nya nye nye neye nyah NYW nye nya neg nya nywh nya nya ne</p><p>I'mma put her in a dungeon under, under</p><p>No them bitches ain't eating, they dying of hunger</p><p>Motherfucka I'm me, who the fuck is this ho?</p><p>And yes, maybe just a touch of tourettes</p><p>Get my wigs, Terrence, go and get my barrettes</p><p>Take your medication, Roman</p><p>Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay</p><p>You need to know your station, Roman</p><p>Some alterations on your clothes and your brain</p><p>Take a little break, little break from your silencing</p><p>There is so much you can take, you can take</p><p>I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holiday</p><p>Come all ye faithful</p><p>Joyful and triumphant</p><p>I am Roman Zolanski</p><p>Come all ye faithful</p><p>Joyful and triumphant</p><p>I am Roman Zolanski</p><p>Come all ye faithful</p><p>Joyful and triumphant</p><p>I am Roman Zolanski</p><p>Talking bout me, you talking about me?</p><p>I dare a motherfucker to be talking about me</p><p>That bitch must be smokin' a couple of OZs</p><p>They want the outline, I give them a goatee</p><p>Goddamn motherfucker ya talking about me?</p><p>I dare a motherfucker to be talking about me</p><p>That bitch must be smokin' a couple of OZs</p><p>A-buh-buh-buh now give then a goatee</p><p>Take your medication, Roman</p><p>Take a short vacation, Roman, you'll be okay</p><p>You need to know your station, Roman</p><p>Some alterations on your clothes and your brain</p><p>Take a little break, little break from your silencing</p><p>There is so much you can take, you can take</p><p>I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday, a Roman holidayyyyyyyy”</p><p> </p><p>KABLOM! POW MOTHERFUCKER!!! Gerard screamed in agony “NOOOOO, NICKI MINAJ, MY ONLY WEAKNESS THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SAID EARLIER IN THE FIGHT BUT THE WRITER IS TOO LAZY TO PUT THAT AGHHHHHHUUUUWUUWIWKWOSLSLSOWIWIWIWIWUWHJ EOEUEHJWLOWWUWWWUWBLWOWUWJLWIWHWBWKWLWIWBWKWOWOWKKWL” and he explodes and dies and shddenlt Zuko wakes back up from his coma.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg,,, I’m so heartbroken.” Zuko cried. “Gerard senpai,,,,,was actually evil?!???” He sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>The three others hugged him and comforted him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this must be hard, but there there, you’ll heal from this. You’re strong, I know u will ❤️.” Sokka said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you’re a goth stuoid hoe but you’re OUR goth stupid hoe.” Toph was like totally right bestie.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, hey, u were an evil bitch too at one point.” Suki rolled her eyes as she kinda ruined the moment but ya know who fuckin cares.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s all go read the hit sensation Danganronpa fanfic, Let It All Out, while we eat ravioli?” Sokka suggested, unwisely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!!!!!!!!!1!1!1!1!1!”</p><p>A A A A A A A A A A A A A</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And they all lived happiyl ever after the end 😸</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>